KND Operation: CADMUS
by Jimman123
Summary: (between Operation POOL and Operation KNOT) A new teenage villain named Cadmus is terrorizing the KND and plans to destroy it from the inside. Only Numbuh 4 is our only hope in stopping this teenage villain from destroying the organization and his friends.


**Now this story I have been working on for a long time and I've have no idea how it's going to turn out, so I'm just deciding to throw out the prologue and see if anybody likes this. I also want to give a thanks to Numbuh 88 for help on the story and letting me use his character, Numbuh 30 in this story. ****Enjoy Reading...**

**I do not own the Cartoon by Tom Warburton**

* * *

><p><strong>now loading<strong>

**kids next door mission:**

**operation: c.a.d.m.u.s.**

* * *

><p><strong>c<strong>reepy

**a**rmored

**d**ude

**m**akes

**u**ltimate

**s**uffering

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome, state your name and Numbuh:<strong>

Thank you.

**Now Accessing, Historical Data Bases.**

Page 2

**You have selected Historical File Numbuh 50,000,600:**

_**"The Fall of Numbuh 421B"**_

* * *

><p><em>"In the early days of the Kids Next Door, there was an operative named Joshua Uno, aka Numbuh 421B. He was said to be the most well remembered of the Kids Next Door. He He was part of the Original Sector V, and was the one who revolutionized the way the Kids Next Door did and done things, for the better known, today."<em>

The KND Arctic Base stands boldly and strong in cold of Antarctica, but under construction. Inside, Three kids are seen fighting off a giant KND training robot. The three kids below are younger versions of Numbuhs 11, 9, and 274. Numbuh 421B stands above them on a balcony, with Numbuh 2+, Numbuh 42, Numbuh 351 and Numbuh 233, the Original Sector V. Numbuh 2+ is the pilot of the group, and is 421B's right hand guy. He wears grey and purple, and possess two pistols. Numbuh 42 has red hair and is the cocky one of the group. She wears all black and blue. Numbuh 352 is the muscle of the group, and is African American. He has a green hat and wears a navy blue and white daredevil suit. Numbuh 233 is the cute one, and she is a fanatic of Rainbow Monkeys. She wears a pink shirt, with long sleeves.

Out of them all, Numbuh 421B is the most fascinated by the three training. Mostly both Numbuhs 11 and 274. He says: "Impressive. Those two are a lot better than I thought."

Numbuh 2+ replies: "I told ya. That Cree girl in my opinion probably kicks more butt, than Numbuh 352."

Numbuh 352 hears this and growls at Numbuh 2+. Numbuh 421B chuckles and walks down a stairwell to the training arena. As he enters, all three cadets take down the giant KND training robot. He applauds them as they salute. All three say: "Numbuh 421B sir!"

Numbuh 421B approaches them and says: "Excellent work, all of you. Especially both of you, Chad and Cree. But do you all have what it takes to take down, me?"

All three are stunned. Chad says: "You? I always thought of fighting you. I think I'm just as equal as you."  
>Cree looks at him and says: "Show off."<p>

Numbuh 421B rolls up his sleeves and says: "Well, lets just see if you're just as good as you think."

Numbuh 421B leaps at them and a fight begins. Maurice attacks from the right and Numbuh 421B attempts to kick him. He jumps and tackles down Cree. She pushes him up and tries to use her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. against Numbuh 421B. But he does a trick, which reverses it to hit her. Only he and Chad are up against each other. They charge at one another, and Numbuh 421B strikes at Chad. Chad raises his hand and blocks the shot. He throws him over and attempts to attack him, but fails. He looks down and sees that his shows are tied together.

Numbuh 421 says: "Oldest trick in the book. But one day, you learn to do it right."

Cree then stands up and says: "Wow you are good Numbuh 421B sir."

Numbuh 421B replies: "Hey, it's what I do."

_"Numbuh 421B was said to be a good friend and a strong fighter, and teacher, showing his ways to many of his students. He trained many famous Kids Next Door Operatives, who have now become traitors like Numbuhs 11 and 274. He also learned a way to stop a powerful virus which spread throughout the universe, adulthood. But something really bad happened to him."_

Costa Rica. The active volcano, Arenal Volcano, glows in the dusk light with rising fires and glowing lava, that shines in pathway for the coming of night. High above it, Numbuh 421B is fighting against a teenager, who is holding secret information, that 421B stole that shows the virus of adulthood. The two fistfight and karate to the top of the Stratovolcano, and they and come across a molten river. Numbuh 421B strikes at the teenager, but misses. It grabs him by the arm and twists it. The teenager then kicks him in the shin. Numbuh 421B loses his balance and falls into the molten river. He burns and sees the Teenager fly off with his information. He jumps out quickly, just as powerful flames consume his body.

_"For that day, many kids had said that Numbuh 421B was burned to a crisp for losing the information of the adulthood virus, and was declared the first Kids Next Door Operative to ever die!"_

"Uh, Numbuh 74.239? Gabe? Gabe?! A voice says.

_"But with the information lost, who knows of what..."_

"GABRIEL!"

The story fades to reveal a KND Moonbase Classroom, in the form of a college classroom,. The teacher is Numbuh 30, and the speaker in Numbuh 74.239. Numbuh 30 says: "Dude! What kind of a history story is that?!"

Numbuh 74.239 responds "Ah come one, shouldn't we all know Numbuh 421B and his life? Besides the adulthood virus is real."

Numbuh 30 comes to his side and says:"Hey, Gabe. I, uh, hum...there is no thing as adulthood virus."

They look and see that some of the class is frightened, notably Numbuh 83/Sonya, who is holding herself tight to Numbuh 84/Lee. She says: "Oh, that wasn't so bad of a story. Huh Lee?"

The Bells rings. Everybody hears it. Numbuh 30 looks up at the clock and back to the class. He says: "Crud. Sorry class, erase this story from your minds, and we'll finish up with the stories and catch up with Chapters 10 and 11 tomorrow."

Every student leaves and out the doorway, Numbuh 65.3/Herbert catches up with Numbuh 74.239. He says: "You must be crazy about what you said back there!"

Numbuh 74.239 groans and replies: "But I swear it's real. Especially with the fact of Numbuh 421B..."

Numbuh 30 slams the door and pulls out a phone. He says: "Get me the Global Historians!"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


End file.
